


Covert

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Saya accompanies Kaoru on a trip to the shopping district.





	Covert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone who wanted to see more of Kaoru and Saya spending time together based on the one 4koma where they shop together and get discounts due to their photo shoot. Hope you enjoy!!

“Saya-chan, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the market?”

“Of course.”  Already reaching behind the counter, Saya grabs her reusable shopping bag.  She mentally takes stock of what they have on hand at the moment, wondering if she should pick up a few items for her parents.  “I’ve been meaning to pick up a few things myself.”

“Ah, today is surely a blessed day.  To be in the company of such a lovely maiden.”  Kaoru holds out her hand with a flourish.

Saya shakes her head, eyes sparkling with laughter.  “Is there something special on sale this week?”

Pressing the hand to her chin, Kaoru nods.  “As the great bard once said, ‘One must always strike while it is still early.”

“Oh really?”  Biting back a laugh, Saya winds her arm through Kaoru’s.  “I don’t think I’ve heard that one before.”

Kaoru’s face lights up as she hears the comment.  “I see I have much to teach you.”

Leaning against Kaoru, Saya glances up at her with an amused look.  “I certainly look forward to it.”

A subtle hint of pink appears along Kaoru’s cheeks, her composure breaking for only a moment before she clears her throat and begins to lead Saya in the direction of the market.  “How fleeting, to cross paths with one such as you who can truly appreciate the wisdom of the great bard.”

The sight makes Saya’s heart flutter and she cannot ignore the thrill that runs through her as she catches a glimpse of this side of Kaoru.  It is all too tempting to tease her again and possibly see her become even more flustered. “Lessons from Kaoru-san? Perhaps I’m the lucky one here.”

Kaoru brightens at the words, her voice growing soft.  “If you are willing, I would gladly teach you all that I know, Saya-chan.”

“I’m always happy to listen to whatever you have to share!”  Saya means every word of it. Though things did not quite go according to plan, Saya cannot help but smile as she listens to Kaoru talk with such excitement.   She has begun to treasure these small moments when Kaoru lets her guard down and allows herself to relax and these shared trips to the market only allow her more glimpses of the real Kaoru.

“You have my gratitude.”  Kaoru lightly scratches at her cheek.

Easily navigating through the crowds, Kaoru guides Saya down the street.  And if Saya is being honest with herself, she appreciates the opportunity.  As they reach the main part of the shopping district, Saya squeezes Kaoru’s arm and gives her a wink.  “I always look forward to these trips.”

They pass by one of the mascots for the district and Saya wonders if her mind is playing tricks on her or if the pink bear is doing a double take.  Saya does not dwell on it for long when she realizes that Kaoru seems almost bashful as they continue walking. It is a nice look, Saya decides. One that she would like to see as often as possible.

Together they navigate the shopping district and Saya manages to find some good deals, even picking up a few things for her brother and sister.  It is a productive trip all around. Though it does not escape her notice that Kaoru has yet to buy anything.

Kaoru charms the shopkeepers and the staff at each shop that they pass and Saya watches it all play out with a smile, even encourages it a few times.  The look on Kaoru’s face is priceless when she catches on and of course the shopkeepers eat it all up. It just comes so naturally when she is with Kaoru.

When they reach the last of the shops, Saya tightens her grip on Kaoru’s arm, tugging softly to get her attention.  “Were you not able to find what you were looking for?”

Humming lightly, Kaoru gives Saya a soft look.  “I believe I have what I need.”

Saya stares, the words washing over her. It takes a moment for her to realize what Kaoru is implying and she can feel her face flushing as the words register.  

“I’ve enjoyed our time together, Saya-chan.”   Kaoru’s free hand comes to rest on top of Saya’s.

“As did I.”  Saya swallows down the sudden wave of nervousness, standing on the tips of her toes and brushing a kiss against Kaoru’s cheek.  “Though next time you can just ask me out instead of pretending you need to go shopping.”


End file.
